Entre cables y lentes
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, solamente cuando ya estaba pasando. No supo desde cuándo sus ojos se desplazaban cada vez que veía un mechón rosa, o cuando el olor a grasa inundaba sus fosas nasales. No supo cómo sus pies comenzaron a ser mecánicos, para cada viernes, luego de hacer tareas, se dirigiera al taller, y exclusivamente a esa chica.


_**Entre cables y lentes**_

No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, solamente cuando ya estaba pasando.

No supo desde cuándo sus ojos se desplazaban cada vez que veía un mechón rosa, o cuando el olor a grasa inundaba sus fosas nasales.

No supo cómo sus pies comenzaron a ser mecánicos, para cada viernes, luego de hacer tareas, se dirigiera al taller, y exclusivamente a esa chica.

—Veo que te gustan mis bebés tanto para venir siempre a verme —dijo Mei, su sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro. Mei era segura de sí misma y de lo que hacía, y sus ojos verdes provocaban que Tenya temblara cada vez que ella parecía examinarlo.

—Solo se dañó —dijo dejando la bota de su traje sobre una de las mesas.

Mei le sonrió mientras tomaba la bota. La verdad era que Tenya la había desgastado a propósito, dado que no tenía otra excusa para ver a la mecánica.

—¿Trajiste el traje completo? Creo que terminé el arreglo que tenía con el casco.

El casco, Tenya había ido una semana antes a decirle que necesitaba el visor con aumento, dado que no podía ver sin lentes y el casco le exigía no usarlos.

Una parte de él se lamentaba de darle tanto trabajo a la chica, la otra parte le decía que no tenía de qué preocuparse porque a Mei le fascinaba trabajar.

O eso se quería convencer él, puesto que ahora veía un ligero ceño fruncido en los labios de la chica mientras observaba el zapato. Tomó su maleta en donde se encontraba el resto de su traje y lo puso en la mesa a su lado.

—Ven el domingo —le respondió ella dándole la espalda. Tenya levantó su mano para tocarla pero enseguida la bajó con una silenciosa disculpa.

—Gracias, Hatsume —dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia y salió directo hacia las habitaciones de su clase.

Había querido permanecer en su habitación, volviendo a acomodar las cosas que tal vez hubo desordenado en el transcurso de la semana, solía limpiar su habitación todos los días y cambiar de lugar algunas cosas.

Sin embargo, en su agenda, las habilidades sociales también tenían un espacio, así que prefirió quedarse en la sala común con sus compañeros. Algunos estaban viendo una película, otros comiendo bocadillos, algunos habían salido a entrenar, y Tenya se había sentado al lado de Ochako en el sofá.

—¿En dónde estuviste esta tarde? —le preguntó su amiga. Había estado notando la ausencia las tardes de los viernes de su amigo alto. Llevaban varias semanas y ya era bastante inusual.

Ochako no era chismosa, pero le causaba bastante curiosidad. A su lado, Izuku también lleno de curiosidad lo miró.

—Se me dañó el traje y tuve que llevarlo donde Mei —respondió.

—¿Otra vez? —le preguntó Mina observándolo— Te vi la semana pasada saliendo de su taller.

—Y yo lo vi la semana anterior —dijo Denki. Tenya comenzó a ponerse nervioso, sus compañeros comenzaron a murmurar, diciendo quién y cuando lo habían visto salir del taller de Mei.

—La verdad es que todas las semanas te falta algo en tu traje —murmuró Izuku colocando aún más nervioso a Tenya.

—¡No es nada! —dijo el chico levantando su mano— Es solo que algunas cosas se descomponen.

—Hmp. Tu traje se rompe más que los huesos del imbécil de Deku —gruñó Bakugo tratando de concentrarse en la televisión en vano.

—¿Sabes, Iida? —dijo Mina con una sonrisa pícara— Si quieres llamar la atención de Hatsume solo invitala a salir. No le coloques más trabajo —Tenya se sonrojó y comenzó a hablar con incoherencias, dando a entender que Ashido había dado en el blanco. Ochako soltó una risita y tomó a su amigo del brazo para calmarlo.

—Mina tiene razón, Iida. Si te gusta, solo invítala. Si le colocas más trabajo, se molestará. Estamos en temporada de exámenes y estoy segura que ella debe tener más trabajos que tus herramientas.

Genial. Ahora se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

—Yo… discúlpenme —murmuró y se levantó. Sus compañeros lo miraron, una parte de ellos arrepentidos en su interior por haber dicho todo eso. Pero era cierto, Tenya solamente le estaba colocando más trabajo a la chica de cabello rosado.

Lo vieron partir hacia los ascensores y entrar para dirigirse a su habitación. En el transcurso hacia su cuarto, Tenya se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente sobre lo irresponsable que se había puesto al seguir su corazón más que su mente.

Es que nunca, jamás en la vida, se había sentido de esa forma. Es que el simplemente el pensar en la inventora hacía que su corazón latiera como loco.

Tenya no era tonto, tenía dieciséis años, sabía, o al menos lo había leído y escuchado, que los síntomas que poseía: Manos sudorosas, mente nublada, taquicardia, habla sin sentido, y todo eso, cuando estaba cerca de la pelirrosa a diferencia de cuando estaba, por ejemplo, con Uraraka, se debía a que posiblemente estaba enamorado.

Y una parte de él no quería estarlo dado que quería cumplir primero su sueño de ser héroe ¿Pero quién era él para ordenar en su corazón?

¿Pero cuando había comenzado aquello? ¿Sería luego de que recibió aquella llamada de la chica solicitándolo en su taller para entragarle el motor?

Cuando había visto sus ojos verdes, aquellos que podían analizarte entero y de cerca, adquirir un brillo cuando él le sonrió con amabilidad agradeciendo el arreglo.

O cuando se quedó, por mera cortesía, una hora más escuchándola hablar y mostrarle, sin usarlos, algunos artefactos nuevos. Escuchar la emoción y la pasión en su voz, ella amaba lo que hacía, y su espíritu le hacía nunca rendirse aunque fallase en todo.

Eso definitivamente atrajo su atención.

Tenya llegó a su cuarto y se encerró enseguida. Tomó su teléfono y buscó en la agenda la letra H. Mei le había entregado su número, algo que hizo que su corazón saltara, hacia una semana. Estuvo a punto de marcarle, a explicarle que no tenía que arreglarle las botas.

Pero es que sí la había cagado y sí necesitaban arreglo.

Tenya decidió, que mejor el domingo, que ella hubiera terminado de arreglar las botas, se acercaría y se disculparía. Luego, no volvería a molestarla con cosas tan vanas y no volvería a dañar a propósito algún mecanismo de su traje de héroe.

¡Es que era un tonto! ¿Cómo se le ocurría que la forma de _conquistar_ a una chica sería pidiéndole que trabaje para él? ¿En qué época estaban?

Gruñó en su interior, y aún sin cambiarse para el pijama, se quedó dormido.

 _ **.**_

Fue cuando estaban cenando que recibió la llamada. Tenya era organizado, y mantenía un tono diferente para cada contacto, y reconocía muy bien el tono de llamada de Mei. Se alejó de la mesa, en donde había estado cenando y hablando con Uraraka y Midoriya. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados y a la vez un poco preocupados, ya que normalmente su amigo no era de atender llamadas durante la cena a no ser que fuese algo importante.

No se había vuelto a hablar del tema de Mei, dado que sabían que lo del viernes había sido una reprimienda suficiente para alguien tan recto como Tenya, él captaría enseguida su error.

Tenya se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de todos sus compañeros para contestar, causando más miradas extrañadas.

—¿Hola? —contestó.

— _Iida, terminé_ —la voz de Mei era apagada, y Tenya temió que ella estuviera en verdad furiosa con él.

—Voy en un minuto —respondió.

— _Bien, te espero —_ y colgó. El chico regresó a la mesa a tomar su plato casi vacío y terminarlo antes de llevarlo a la cocina.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunt Ochako. Tenya la miró y asintió.

—Sí. Era Mei —llevó el plato al fregadero y decidió salir de las habitaciones para ir a los talleres dentro de la escuela. Todavía no había anochecido del todo, así que aún debía estar abierta.

—Pídele salir de una buena forma ¿eh? —sugirió Mina con una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en Tenya que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

AAAAHHH, el amor. Nadie se salva. Todos eran adolescentes y las hormonas afloraban.

Iida trotó hacia la escuela y se dirigió enseguida a los talleres. Entró el de la clase de Mei y se dirigió hacia la que normalmente era la mesa de ella.

Al llegar y verla, se quedó paralizado. Ahí estaba Mei, con su overol puesto y sucio de grasa, junto a sus botas sobre la mesa, con la cara sobre la mesa babeando.

—¡Hatsume! —exclamó Tenya alterado, temiendo que la chica hubiera tenido un colapso por quién sabe qué. Al acercarse a ella, notó que su rostro lucía super cansado, tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y una de sus manos agarraban el mango de una taza llena de café. Ella respiraba con tranquilidad, dando a entender que se había quedado dormida del cansancio.

—Por fin se quedó dormida —escuchó al profesor de Mei tras él. Tenya se giró a verlo—. Lleva trabajando en tus botas desde el viernes sin dormir. Creo que les hizo unos arreglos, vas a tener que venir mañana a probarte todo el traje.

Tenya se sentío terrible.

Se había quedado tres días despierta por arreglar algo que ni siquiera estaba del todo dañado.

—Tendré que llevarla a la torre de su clase —dijo el profesor.

—¡Yo la llevo! —exclamó Tenya levantando la mano— después de todo, se quedó despierta por mi culpa —el maestro le hizo un ademán con la mano. Tenya pidió ayuda y entre los dos, levantaron a la chica que aún permanecía dormida para subirla a la espalda de Tenya.

—¿Podrás con ella? —dijo el profesor—. Puede que no haya dormido, pero bebió todo su peso en café y sus compañeros le traían las comidas.

El trabajo de héroe le exigía a Tenya entrenar no solo las piernas. Él había comenzado un entrenamiento con Uraraka y Midoriya cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mei no pesaba mucho, ella seguía siendo delgada y pequeña.

—Puedo con ella —aseguró. El profesor le dio las indicaciones y Tenya partió.

La torre de los estudiantes de apoyo no quedaba muy lejos de la del curso de héroes. Tenya camino de con calma sosteniéndola, sintiendo su corazón latir a través de sus senos hacia su espalda.

Podía sentir como su piel se erizaba al tener la respiración de ella en su cuello y como su piel estaba tan cerca a la de ella.

Estaba tan distraído caminando que se sobresaltó y comenzó a sonrojarse al extremo cuando sintió las manos de Mei comenzar a deslizarse por su pecho. La pelirrosa soltó un gruñido y una risita, Tenya no había esperado que ella despertara y menos que le hiciese eso.

—Bebé… —murmuró Mei. Las palabras murieron en la garganta del joven estudiante a héroe, y los vellos se le erizaron cuando sintió los cálidos labios de la chica en su cuello—. Mi lindo bebé.

Vaya, eso era un poco extraño.

—¡Hat-Hatsume…! —alcanzó a exclamar, pero ella solamente soltó una risita. Sus manos le acariciaron el cuello y luego fueron los labios de ella.

—Bebé… te crearé pronto, te arreglaré bien… bebé… —Tenya exhaló. Al parecer Mei estaba soñando que besaba de felicidad alguno de sus artículos. No supo si sentirse un poco decepcionado.

La chica volvió a calmarse, cayendo nuevamente en su hombro, cuando ya Tenya está a pisando el edificio de su clase. Uno de los compañeros de ella lo vieron y le abrieron la puerta.

—Sabiamos que debía quedarse dormida —dijo un chico—. Si lo venía esta noche, la íbamos a buscar y la íbamos a arrastrar hasta acá.

—Me disculpo —dijo Tenya. En ese momento no podía inclinarse—. Ella estuvo arreglando algo mío —una chica que venía tras ella miró a Mei con cariño y luego pasó su mirada a Tenya.

—Es nuestro trabajo —dijo ella. El chico intentó quitar a Mei de la espalda de Iida, pero la chica mantenía un fuerte agarre en él. El muchacho se alejó con las manos en alto.

—Me rindo ¿Aún puedes cargarla? Para que la lleves a su habitación —y simplemente entró al edificio esperando que Tenya lo siguiera.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Un muchacho no puede entrar en la habitación de una dama! —exclamó Tenya entrando tras él compañero de Mei agitando su brazo provocando risas en los otros estudiantes que estaban en la sala común. Tenya notó que era muy parecido al edificio del curso de héroes, solamente que éste tenía más objetos construidos por los jóvenes.

—No te preocupes —dijo el chico guiándolo al ascensor—. Mei no tiene nada de _dama_ —Tenya lo siguió. No podía creerlo, iba a entrar a la habitación de una chica. ¡Sin su consentimiento!

¡Ni siquiera se había atrevido a pasar a la de Ochako y eso que ella era su mejor amiga!

Llegaron al tercer piso, y ya la espalda de Iida comenzaba a dolerle. Caminaron hasta la habitación que tenía la inscripción de Hatsume en la puerta. Tenya notó que estaba decorada con dibujos de cadenas y tuercas, y algunas manchas de grasa que se veían reales.

El compañero de Mei le abrió la puerta y, con completa timidez, Iida entró a la habitación, intentó no contemplarla, pero le fue inevitable. Era imposible no notar el montón de planos en las paredes, modelos a escala y diferentes prototipos de sus inventos.

Nunca había visto una habitación tan desordenada, quiso quedarse exclusivamente solo para arreglarla.

La compañera de Mei desocupó la cama, tirando las cosas al suelo. Aquello provocó que Tenya soltara un lamento provocando la risa de los chicos.

—Los inventores somos algo desorganizados, disculpa —dijo la muchacha—. Ahora, a la cama —Tenya miró la cama.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía dejar a Mei sobre su cama?

Intento de varias formas, al final, tuvo que mantener la fuerza en sus piernas para recostarse lentamente sobre la cama de espaldas, para que Mei sintiera su suave colchón en su espalda y lo liberara.

Funcionó. Apenas Mei sintió la suave tela de su sábana, se desenredó de Tenya y cayó suavemente.

Comenzó a roncar de inmediato.

—Bien —exclamó su compañero para luego darle una palmada amistosa a Tenya—. Gracias por traerla… —le hizo un ademán para que le dijera el nombre.

—Tenya Iida —respondió el muchacho. Los ojos del otro chico se agrandaron y una sonrisa apareció en la otra chica.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Iida Tenya —dijo el muchacho, pero cerró la boca ante el codazo que su compañera le dio en el estómago.

—¿Yo…? —fue a preguntar cómo sabían de él, pero al notar por la forma en que le sonreían, se notaba que no iban a responderle nada. Tan solo hizo una reverencia de disculpas y salió, los otros dos estudiantes sonrieron de forma pícara. Cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación, Mei se revolvió en su cama y sonrió en sus sueños.

Luego, susurró un nombre:

—Tenya…

 _ **.**_

Fue el lunes que se atrevió nuevamente a acercarse a los talleres luego de clases. Se encontró con una discusión en proceso.

—No, señorita. Trabajó todo el fin de semana. No más proyectos extracurriculares —dijo el profesor a Mei que estaba todavía en la puerta con un adorable puchero porque no le dejaban entrar a donde ella se sentía completa.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Hatsume. Debes descansar, hoy solo entrarás cuando Iida llegue para que le entregues el traje —y justo en ese momento, Mei se giró para encontrarlo. Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa tan brillante que podía iluminar una noche oscura… o tan demente, que creías que podrías ser víctima de un científico loco que estaba dispuesto a despedazarte para volverte a armar.

Y Tenya se sorprendió cuando se dijo que estaba dispuesto a eso.

Mei lo tomó del brazo y miró a su profesor con la barbilla en alto, y éste soltando un gruñido le dio el pase. Dentro del taller, en donde Mei podía ser ella misma, en donde ella se sentía en casa, comenzó a entregarle las cosas. Botas, casco, etc. Tenya enseguida se dirigió a vestirse con el traje completo. Cuando salió, Mei le sonrió.

—Le puse unos propulsores y unos frenos a las botas —le comentó ella obligándolo a apoyarse en la mesa y subiendo su pierna para que él viera el arreglo.

—Hatsume, me quiero disculpar por todo —Mei le sonrió, esa sonrisa de autoeficacia que ella colocaba.

—¡Es mi deber! Y es un orgullo para mí —ella tomó el casco entre sus manos y se acercó a él. Tenya se quitó los lentes y se puso el casco. Notó como su vista, antes borrosa, comenzaba a clararse, y el rostro sonriente de Mei se le hacía visible.

Ahí, con el casco puesto, con todo su traje de héroe, Tenya sintió más valentía para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—En realidad… muchas de mis cosas las dañé a propósito —confesó. Mei le miró, una ceja rosa levantada. En chico carraspeó, podía sentir que su furia aumentaba—. Es que solo buscaba una excusa para verla… me gusta, Hatsume —aquello último, lo dicho, provocó que la chica se sonrojara. Ella miró avergonzada hacia otro lado, ignorando lo muy cerca que estaba al próximo Ingenium.

—Aunque es muy halagador… —ahí venía, Tenya sabía que estaba el rechazo— y me guste mucho hacer cosas para los héroes… me puso muchísimo trabajo.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —exclamó— ¡Es que no sabía cómo llamar su atención! —aquello provocó una risa de Mei. Una risa avergonzada que nunca antes le había escuchado.

Tenya se quitó el casco con un suspiro, creyendo que recibiría un golpe de la chica… y él estaba dispuesto a recibirlo.

En cambio, Mei solamente le sonrió y le colocó los lentes con suavidad. Luego, antes de siquiera pensarlo, ella lo tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó para besarle en la boca.

Tenya se sumergió en ese beso, que era su primer beso, que podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas y le hizo vibrar el cuerpo por completo.

Mei se separó, Tenya abrió los ojos para ver su sonrisa. Tan grande y brillante.

—La próxima vez, en ves de ponerme trabajo, mejor me invita a una convención de inventos —murmuró ella.

Tenya lo anotó enseguida, apenas llegara a su habitación, buscaría al buen Google para saber la próxima fecha de las convenciones de trajes de héroes.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Este par es una pareja dispareja realmente MUY tierna. Adoré escribirlos y traté de no salirme del IC de cada personaje, aunque supongo que tuve que hacerlo en algún momento.**_

 _ **Definitivamente fue un fic que ame con mi alma. Y es que... carajo, son hermosos! Ya, lo digo, son preciosos!**_

 _ **O sea, me gusta que son tan diferentes y tan compatibles. Tenya sería la organización que Mei requiere en su vida y Mei sería el maravilloso desorden que abarca en la vida de Tenya.**_

 _ **Definitivamente lo amé.**_

 _ **Y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, porque yo lo amé T_T**_

 _ **Muchas gracias de antemano por sus reviews y votos.**_

 _ **Los quiero!**_

 _ **My Hero academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
